The invention relates to an apparatus for individually removing sheets from a stack of sheets, for example, paper or the like, including a sheet stack support member and several power driven sheet separating roller sets.
Sheet separating devices for paper sheets or the like are well known. These devices supply the sheets to office machines, such as printers, duplicators, copiers or to other types of processing. Prior art devices are constructed in such a manner that they must be adjusted precisely to the particular type of paper thickness employed for any particular type of operation. If it is necessary to change to another paper thickness a careful new adjustment must be made. The required adjustments make the conventional paper feeders or sheet separators expensive and subject to trouble which may occur, because the adjustment has changed during the operation. Further, the adjustments are time consuming.